Loving You Forever Chapter 5 CoWorkers
by Syd7117
Summary: I did this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it!   You girls did an awesome job on this story! So happy people are enjoying it!


Loving You Forever

Chapter 5- Co-Workers

One week later, I was moving up to Orlando. My apartment was nice. It had 3 bedrooms, and 1 and ½ baths. The kitchen was small, but do-able and the living room was a nice size. As I locked up the house, the mailman handed me my mail. I began down the stairs to the parking lot while opening a letter addressed to me from the college.

My heart cramped with the first sentence:

Dear Beautiful,

Congratulations on your job. I finally got Caleb to explain to me what you meant by 'pack'. This is so hard to write because I miss you every day, best friend. I will never be able to forget you; you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you for that.

I know you hate me, and never want to see me again, but I'm moving up to Ohio and would like to see you once more, even if it's just as acquaintances. I know you are probably busy pursuing your dream, and I'm so proud that you were able to get this far. I will never be able to do that. You're strong , and brave, and I wish you the best.

Love Your Best Friend,

Jonathon

Why did he have to do this to me? I had tears rolling down my cheeks by the time I got to my car. I set the letter aside in the passenger seat and drove to SeaWorld. Before I got out of the car to start my first day, I looked at myself in the mirror and dried the tears away from my cheeks. I locked my car and threw my stuff in my designated locker then walked out to the dolphins pool where I saw someone I never thought I would see again.

"Alana?" I went and hugged her, "What are you doing here?"  
"SeaWorld wants to make some hotel in the park, and they asked me to design the rooms and the kitchen and foyer!"  
"That's awesome! Hey, where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet." She said as she slung her bag on her shoulder.

"Why don't you stay with me? We will have a blast!"

"Really? Thanks Soph! Well I'll meet you at lunch hour?"

"Alright, see you then!" I said before she departed and I went to the man in the wetsuit.

"Are you Kyle?" I asked.

"Sure am. You must me Sophie. I've heard a lot of great things about you." He said with a smile. He was so handsome. He was buff and tan and tall.

"Well I guess that's a good thing." I laughed.

"Well grab a suit then come around the side and climb in. We can bring out the dolphins then."

I walked to the room next to the pool and grabbed a wetsuit, marking the size so I could purchase my own. I climbed in, then swam next to Kyle.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Have you ever swam with dolphins before?" He asked.

"Yeah, about a year ago."

"Well that's pretty much what me and you are doing today. Just playing around with them then tomorrow we will show you how to do some minor tests to check their health." He smiled then looked at a short man who pushed a button, lifting a gate. A minute later two dolphins swam out and Kyle instructed the man to close the gate.

"This is Zazu and Soar. They are younger dolphins. Now, watch me." He said then held his hands out by his waist. The dolphins came and swam under his hands. "This is them telling you that they are letting you pet them." He patted their backs then instructed me to do the same. I did and they came right up against me.

Kyle laughed, "Looks like they like you."

We played with them for awhile, then he showed me how to ride them. They let me sit on them and they playfully swam around the pool, keeping me balanced. I laughed then gave them both a fish. Kyle then instructed the man, who I learned name was Bart, to lift the gate. Kyle swam next to the gate, then whistled and patted the water above the gate and they both swam back under it.

We climbed out of the water and stripped the wetsuits. "You are great! It's like second nature to you." He said as we walking to the staff café to eat lunch. "Hopefully we can perform together, you seem like you will learn easily." He said with a smile.

"I try to learn fast." I said with a smile. We walked into the café and I saw Alana. "Hey Alana!"

"Hey, Sophie!" She said with a smile as she walked over to Kyle and me. "Hello, I'm Alana." She said as she shook Kyle's hand.

"Hello Alana, I'm Kyle." He said with a smile. "Well I'm going to go grab my food. Meet me back by with the dolphins in an hour or so." He said to me before walking away.

"Well he's a sexy one." Alana said with a grin as she watching Kyle walk up to the counter.

I laughed, "You have Eli." I said as we began walking to the counter together.

"So, how have you been, Sophie? I mean truly after what happened between you and Jonathon." Alana asked as she took a tray.

"Fine. I am completely over him." I said with a snippy tone. I grabbed my food then walked back to the table.

"I've known you long enough, Alana. I can see that you aren't over him." She said as she sat down next to me at the table.

I looked at her and started crying. I did miss him. And I needed him. She wrapped her arms around me and patted my back, "Didn't you get his letter?"  
"Yes, it's in my car." I whimpered.

"You know he misses you too." She said back.

Well he's moving to Ohio so we don't have to worry about it." I said before wiping my tears and picking up my fork.

Later that day Alana jumped in her car and followed me to my house. We walked up to my apartment and she smiled, "This is a nice place."  
"Thank you." I said before locking the door behind us then showing her around. "Well, I'm going to shower off, you can do whatever." I said before getting in my shower and letting the hot water burn down my back. I couldn't handle this right now. I needed to focus on my new job, and co-worker, NO! Sophie he's your CO-WORKER!

Once I got out, I found Alana on the phone, "Yeah, she's great. Her place is really nice. No, we were at SeaWorld all day. She swam with the dolphins and played around with her new co-worker. Yeah…sometimes. Okay bye Jonathon." She said before hanging up and smiling at me, "That was Jonathon."


End file.
